Tendencies
by EverlastingOblivion
Summary: Friendships have tendencies to bring out the best, and worst in people DemyxxSaix, Larxenes in it too. Rated for future content
1. Sea, Surf, and Suffering

Tendencies

Destiny Islands, 14 years ago

"Come on Isa, you can sit back there forever" Dyme called back. He smiled brightly in that wonderful half insane way of his. Isa frowned and shook his head. "What about you Larene? "

"hmmmmm?….nah" she sighed sleepily. She was stretched out on the back of the boat, catching up on her tanning.

Dyme sighed and leaned over the front of the boat, staring into the deep water below. He looked back at his friend Isa, sitting back in the shade. He was pale and fragile, nothing like his friend Dyme.

Even though he was young Dyme was the most athletic kid on the Destiny Islands. He was only thirteen but he already had well developed muscles. He was constantly swimming, or running or some kind of activity. If he wasn't out doing something he was hanging out with his two best friends, Isa and Larene. Normally if he was doing anything it involved the water. The water was his life.

"Come on Isa, lets go swimming, how can you just sit here?" He waited and his friend merely shook his head. "Fine I'll go in without you" he said and ripped his shirt off. They were only about a week into summer and he'd already developed a nice tan. He dove into the icy cold water then resurfaced with a sigh of pleasure. He then dove under again and swam under the boat, surfacing on the other side where Isa couldn't see him. Isa looked over on the side Dyme had disappeared on.

"Dyme? Are you there?" Isa stood up and looked over. Then Dyme reached over and grabbed Isa from the other side of the boat and pulled him down into the water with him. Isa instantly began screaming "**I'm gonna drown**"

"I'm not gonna let you drown Isa" Dyme said and chuckled. Slowly he slipped his arms around Isa and he held him up. " See? All you need is a little support" Dyme purred. He then helped his friend back into the boat and climbed in after him.

"Dyme…don't…ever…do…that…again…**ever **" Isa panted. Isa was truly the complete opposite of his friend Dyme in every way. Isa was pale, lanky, and while he was really smart he couldn't do anything athletic to save his life. Especially in the water. Dyme knew Isa hated the water, so he tried to get him more evolved with it, which didn't help.

"Wake up Larene were going back to dry land, Isa about drowned to death" he kidded and sat down next to her head. He began poking her and chanting " up up up." Suddenly he hand curled into a fist and punched him in the stomach.

"**_I am getting up"_** she screamed and sat up. Dyme had barely recovered from the blow to the stomach when she nailed him square in the chest with another aggravated swing, knocking him off the boat.

He landed in the water with a splash only to resurface a moment later sputtering. He crawled back into the boat and started the tiny motor he had affixed the back and aimed them back towards the beach.

((Note from the Author: I know, yes I am aware that this is a very short beginning but it's just an introduction. I didn't want to write five pages for an introduction and have no one interested in reading it. If I get some hits on it though I'll keep on with it. And just for the people who aren't the brightest reading this: Dyme Demyx, Isa Saïx, Larene Larxene. (yes Larxene is in yet another fic). And this takes place before Sora was born.))


	2. Convincing to Swim

Chapter 2: Convincing

Dyme pulled the boat up to the dock and let the others climb out before he got out and tied it to the dock. On these little islands they didn't worry too much about people stealing things.

"Isa?" Dyme said and walked up to his friend, sitting in the shade of a palm tree. Poor Isa's skin was bright red, he'd be feeling that burn tomorrow. Isa looked up at him with distaste. He was probably still angry about being pulled into the water. "I'm sorry about the whole getting pulled into the water thing, I was just having some fun, that's all."

Isa was fourteen, smart, and for the most part a nice guy. Did it embarrass him that a thirteen year old could swim better than him? yeah. Did it bother him the thirteen year old was Dyme? Not really. Dyme was better than everybody, yet he acted like he wasn't. Sometimes it was too annoying.

"I can't swim" Isa said flatly, hating to admit it to Dyme. He instantly knew he should have said something else the way Dyme's eyes enlarged.

"You can't !" Dyme said, shocked. Isa nodded bitterly. "well come on then I'll teach you." He smiled warmly at Isa and indicated for him to get up.

Isa shook his head violently. " No way, your so much better than me at everything, the notion is offensive to yourself."

It took Dyme a moment to turn Isa's words into simpler ones. While he was quick in body, he was a bit slow in the head. " So your saying you won't let me teach you cause I'm better than you? That's silly, you need some one better than you to teach you or else you won't learn a thing. Besides, give me a week and I'm sure you'll probably be even better than me." He smiled again and then sat down next to Isa, who shook his head again.

'_There goes Dyme again, being humble, it's infuriating sometimes '_ Isa thought to himself.

Dyme frowned. "fine, you be that way then" he huffed, a pouty look on his face. Isa chuckled at his friend. Even Isa thought the look was adorable. He'd never tell a soul but there was something charming about his dear friend.

Isa sighed, he couldn't say no to that face. " And what pray tell do you want me to do? You gonna just toss me out in the water again?"

Dyme laughed " of course not. I'd never dream of that my buddy o pal, unless you want me to." He laughed as Isa shook his head violently. " I got it, tomorrow We'll start you out on swim lessons. I'm come to your house and pick you up. Prepared for a lot of work ahead of you." Dyme grinned and poked his friend hard on the chest before getting up and walking off.

((authors note: sorry that it took way long only to end up WAY short. I've been working on a bunch of fan fics all at the same time and I'm ending up with way long chapters on some of them and then like nothing on the others. I promise this will be the last tiny dinky stupid chapter you'll have to see. The next ones gonna be way long to make up for the wasted time ))


	3. I Won't Let You Drown

Chapter 3: I'll Never Let You Drown

((Quick Author's Note: The Author begs for the readers infinite mercy for he has neglected this fic because all inspiration suddenly jumped out of my brain and ran away like crazy sugar high bunnies. So the story totally collapsed and I had to re-do it all in my head. As compensation for a long wait there will be some Dem-x-Isa in dis chappie!))

When Dyme had said hard work Isa had had no clue that meant Dyme was going to show up at 3 AM, banging on the door and yelling for him to get up.

"Isa, come on, its time for your lessons. Get up" He herd Dyme yelling all the way outside. If he didn't do something to shut Dyme up he was going to wake the whole neighborhood.

Isa opened the window and hissed, "I'm up. What do you want." Isa was, understandably, irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Dyme asked, not understanding why Isa was upset. Of course this was normal for Dyme, he had no idea it wasn't for Isa.

"I'm sure you quite thoroughly understand why I am irate you bastard" Isa snapped, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Isa saw Dyme's confusion and sighed. "I'll be out in a minute," he snapped, slamming the window closed.

…

by approximately 3:27 AM Dyme and Isa were already down at the docks in their swim trunks.

"Alright. Your first lesson is just getting in the damn water, okay? Can you do that?" Dyme asked, grinning foolishly.

Isa snarled at him then walked to the edge of the dock, staring down into the black abyss that was about to devour him. He shuttered then felt something gently nudge him. He stepped back then felt something gently tackle him into the water. His first reaction was to yelp and splash and try to get away, but then Dyme placed a hand on Isa shoulder and whispered in his ear "Isa, try to stand up."

To his eternal embarrassment Isa found he was able to stand, though the water cam up to his chin.

"Alright, good. See, you're already doing great Isa. The first step is getting in the water. Now see if you can follow me out to slightly deeper water okay. Do you at least know how to doggie style?"

"I believe what you mean is doggie _paddle_" Isa snapped and made a poor attempt to swim after Dyme. Once he couldn't feel the sand anymore he panicked. Although the only thing he had to worry about were the gentle wakes and maybe an occasional minnow nibbling at him.

"Come on Isa. You can't learn how to swim unless you get in deep. You don't swim standing up ya know." Dyme paddled out farther and Isa reluctantly paddled slowly behind, much like a dog.

Dyme finally coaxed Isa out to where the water was at the very least thirteen feet. "Alright Isa. The next step is holding your breath. Do you know how to?"

"Do I look like an imbecile?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"Yes" Isa said icily. "And yes I can hold my breath."

"good, now hold your breath and go under the water and try to stay under long as you can, kay?" Dyme smiled. Isa exasperatingly wanted to punch him, but he had agreed to this, so it was his fault, not Dyme's.

So Isa took a deep breath and dove under the water. He immediately panicked and resurfaced, gasping for air. "I'm gonna drown" he said alarmed and quickly began paddling for shore.

"No, Isa, get back here! Come on. If you're scared I'll help you. If I thought you were gonna give up on me I wouldn't have bothered. Come on, Isa never gives up!"

Isa sighed and then paddled back over to Dyme, reluctant to continue. Fine, he'd finish this lesson, but only because Dyme had asked him to. Then he wouldn't do anymore.

"Good boy" Dyme teased, patting Isa on the head. He laughed and Isa splashed him, sending water down his throat and up his nose. He coughed and sputtered and dove under the water for a minute before resurfacing and spitting the water out. "Hey! What was that for. I was just kidding around" Dyme whined. Isa grinned and then Dyme laughed, not being the type to stay angry for more than a millisecond at a time.

"Alright now we're gonna try again, take my hand and I'll go under with you to make sure you don't drown, okay?" Isa looked as is he wasn't sure then Dyme whispered, in a voice devoid of any of his usual friendly demeanor " I won't let you drown." Isa felt a chill run down his spine. There was something eerie about the way Dyme had said it. It almost sounded _lustful._ 'Yeah right. Dyme is not gay, and neither am I' Isa thought bitterly. He was still reluctant to grab the other boy's hand though.

"Ready?" Dyme asked, back to his usually, annoyingly upbeat ways. Take a deep breath and…" Dyme sucked in a lungful of air and dove under the water, Isa following less than a moment later.

Isa waited for maybe ten seconds before he resurfaced. He took a deep breath, a rare smile lighting his face. Dyme resurfaced a moment later, also smiling. Isa noticed Dyme almost looked like he was blushing. A few dirty thoughts managed to slink into his head. 'Great. Now that's all I'm going to think about all day' he whined internally. He knew very well that Dyme was not gay. And he knew very well that he was not gay. So why did he feel so awkward. Maybe it was the water.

"You did it! That was totally awesome Isa! You did it!" Dyme cried happily. He slapped Isa on the back then said " now you wanna try it without my help." Isa felt like he was king of the world. He nodded and then dove under proudly, vanishing under the cover of dark blue water. Dyme waited for about 15 seconds. When Isa didn't return he dove under. Isa had actually **dove** down under the water and was currently paddling for his life to get back to the surface. Dyme dove under after him and saw Isa looked a bit stressed. 'What an idiot! He should have stayed near the surface!' Dyme thought angrily. Isa needed air, fast. Dyme placed his lips against Isa and then forced air into his limp frame. Isa seemed shocked and then managed to claw his way to the surface.

The both resurfaced, gasping for air. Then Dyme chided Isa " You shouldn't have dove so far down without knowing how to swim properly Isa. You will drown that way." Dyme frowned, not happy about reprimanding his friend. He wasn't the type to enjoy discipline. He felt sorry when he saw Isa frown. " …but you did a good job to day no the less. A huge improvement over 'I can't swim'. So will I see you tomorrow?" Isa looked at Dyme then nodded.

Isa had no idea why he was agreeing to come out again the next morning. He hated the water. And he hated swimming. He paddled back towards the land, Dyme not far behind him. He felt…strange. Some kinda weird feeling had settled over him a few moments ago, when he had kissed Dyme. NO! Not kiss. It was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Isa was drowning. It wasn't sexual in anyway. Or at least he kept telling himself that anyway.

If that was the case though, why did he feel so strange…?

((Author's note: yeah I know it wasn't really **that** Sai-x-Dem-ish yet. It'll get there. That's just your first dosage . I promises I'll try to update this one more often from now on. Pinky swear it. Next chapter will have a bit more in it though. Hopefully longer too. Sorry that this one isn't the longest chapter ever :(. Please read and review and the next one will be lots longer.))


End file.
